1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a railway car underframe which includes at one end of a stationary sill, a cushion pocket and a draft structure which will accommodate alternately either a coupler assembly and associated cushioning device or a drawbar structure and another cushion of different design.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art in connection with this invention is exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,142,832, 2,000,683, 2,039,247, 3,810,552 and 3,836,013. U.S. Pat. No. 1,142,832 primarily discloses a drawbar type of construction, a drawbar extension and associated structure. U.S. Pat. No. 2,000,683 is a typical coupler and cushioning arrangement of the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 2,039,247 discloses an arrangement which eliminates the necessity of having two coupler standards, i.e. a short shank for freight and longer shank for passenger equipment and provides an auxiliary shank which may be connected to a standard drawbar or coupler to give it the desired length. U.S. Pat. No. 3,810,552 includes a universal draft gear pocket for receiving cushioning units of different manufacturers. U.S. Pat. No. 3,836,013 is specific to an improvement in a draft gear pocket which is adapted by means of an adapter to receive a relatively smaller cushion which replaces a larger cushion. The present invention relates to an improved structure which is not found nor described in the prior art.